bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Salacia Persei Elimo
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Merciful Goddess' Wisdom' (60% boost to max HP, enormously boosts HC drop rate, hugely boosts HC efficacy & probable 20% damage reduction) ''ES: '''Aurora of Wisdom ''(Adds Water barrier for all allies effect to BB/SBB, reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable 20% damage reduction) ''BB: Difique Force ''(Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts DEF and REC for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns) ''SBB: Sacred Spring of Logos ''(Greatly restores HP, hugely boosts DEF and REC for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns) ''UBB: Phantom Star's Fate ''(Fills all allies' BB gauge to max, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview It's nothing new that Elimo would receive an Omni. She's like, what, a popular Unit even in today's game. In fact, Krantz and Stein might have learned something from her at some aspects. 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'A I heard 60% HP boost? Yeah, Elimo gives the HP boost present on Holia, one of the most powerful healing candidates and an example of high, non-mono element HP boosting. Elimo's LS power lies on HC administration. She gives a 35% boost to HC drop rate, while boosting its power by 75%. With her LS, all HC you collect will be really powerful. This is a good thing, because HC are far more rarer than BC. She also a 20% chance to reduce damage by 20%. As helpful as that sounds... *points to RNG* 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A Elimo went out and said "Everyone, allow me to make you become a wall." Her BB/SBB gains a 3000 HP Water barrier effect, which is clearly an useful trinket, as Stein has been demonstrating so far. Mitigators with barrier included are really welcome. Also, Elimo's BC cost is reduced by 20%. This is a good think, because it evades usage of BB gauge boosting Spheres on her. Tilith, if you're listening, you should do the same. And if that's not enough, Elimo has her own 20% chamce to reduce damage by 20%. That means her chances and reduction are higher if you combine her LS with ES. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A No modifiers because Elimo doesn't attack. She gives an instant HP heal made by the formula 3500~4000 + 40% of her own REC. That means you won't have to depend on Units' own REC for healing and considering how Elimo's REC stats are really good, this is going to be perfect. To keep up with this support, she removes status ailments immediately, which is really necessary. What, you want more? How about a 160% DEF and REC boost? This dual boost can save lives, not gonna lie. Combined with the other functions Elimo has, this can only bring good things to the supportive part. The 50% damage reduction returns, but it's immediately for 2 turns. Normally, this sort of duration can only be obtained via SP, as Krantz, Stein and the recently released Johan need. However, Elimo doesn't need to have SP wasted on duration, which it's a plus. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'A At this point, don't wait for damage mods anymore. Nothing much changed from BB. The instant heal just got a power up (4300~4500 + 40% of Elimo's REC), the DEF and REC buffs remain the same and 2-turn 50% mitigation. What changed is that here she'll give a HP on damage effect, which is a 20% chance to heal 25-30% of damage received. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Elimo has a really nice UBB. Real nice. She starts by filling everyone's BB gauge to max, in case where no one has it ready yet. It saves if somehow everyone lost their gauges due to a threshold and Elimo's OD is active alongside BB on hit. Just pray for Elimo to be hit in this moment. The status ailment negation is present here for 3 turns. Kinda cool and fitting, yet not that necessary. After all, if you depend on simple negation and not immediate removal, things can get quite bad. The classical 75% damage reduction for 3 turns that every mitigator has is present. I don't have to comment about this, so let's move on. Elimo also gives a full HP heal for 3 turns. This helps in cases where you're suffering from a powerful Poison or DoT debuff. It's better being gradual, since Elimo already has a nice instant heal. Lastly, she gives a 50 BC on hit for 3 turns. Get ready for having your gauge (probably) full if you take a hit! 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'A Elimo's SP options are really good and helpful. They're not that pricey. Yet you have to pay attention of what you plan to do with her. 1. 30% boost to max HP and DEF = 20 SP I generally say that stat boosting SP can pass, but I won't in this case. It won't do you any good if Elimo's your mitigator and she doesn't survive that much. 2. Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC fill) = 10 SP 3. Enhances BB gauge boost when hit (3-4 BC fill) = 10 SP 'Damage taken boosts BB gauge Useful, yet not completely necessary. Elimo has already a low BC cost and it's even reduced thanks to her ES. Also, BB boosters can give this sort of buff. 4. Negates status ailments = 20 SP Completely necessary if you're not willing to let her with Impiety Orb, Piany Flower and so the list goes on. 5. Negates DEF ignoring damage = 20 SP This has more use in Colosseum than other places. Of course, if you're up against Trials, it can help too. But it's passable. 6. Adds great HP restoration (3000~3500 + 15% REC) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP If you feel that she needs this, than go ahead. IMO, that's not necessary, since other Units with different functions can do this as well. 7. Adds ATK, DEF, REC reduction ''negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP I know that we all know what it means, but I hate when Gumi doesn't get the text right. Anyway, stat reductions are kinda terrible to happen, so it's considerable. 8. Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP Not necessary. Elimo can already remove it, you don't have to focusing on negating it. Sure, Paralysis and Curse can slow down things, but that isn't so problematic as you think. 9. Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP 10. Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP We're always looking for someone with these buffs. That's why Holia, Gabriela and Ark are overly searched as Leaders. What I mean to say is: Take them. 'No builds for now.' 'Arena/Colosseum' '''Grade: C' Look, let's be honest here. Elimo's place isn't in Arena or Colosseum. Not counting Drop Checks, Elimo doesn't attack. She isn't made for things where you want to end fast, so I say a big no-no to it. ''Final Grade: S Elimo was at the verge of being replaced when she came to regain a post along the defensive Omnis we have today. And she came to stay. A potent combination of healer and mitigator, she can take a nice stand against many things with her buffs. Her SP list has made things even more cooler, as you can do any sort of build with her and be happy with it. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Elimo! Is she a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with her Omni? How is or will be her position in your game nowadays? Leave your comment! 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts